


Best Big Brother

by DreamHUGE



Series: Principal's Office [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Gen, and scary ceo, damian being adorable, tim being a good big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamHUGE/pseuds/DreamHUGE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man had a company to run, a multi-billion dollar company to be exact. He would rather not be dealing with the headmaster of some school for something his brother had done. <br/>Tim/Damian but could just be them being adorable brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Ages: Tim Drake- 17 Damian Wayne- 13   
> Keep in mind (in case I don't mention it in the story) that Tim is an emancipated minor and runs Wayne Enterprises. Also Bruce has come back, but is doing League stuff and Dick is in Bludhaven.

Tim Drake walked down the hallways of some prestigious private school that his younger brother had been sent to. Although 'walked' might not be the correct term to use. It was closer to 'stormed'. The man had a company to run, a multibillion dollar company to be exact. He would rather not be dealing with the headmaster of some school for something his brother had done.

Tim could feel his features schooling themselves into a mask of cold disinterest. Janet Drake would have been immensely proud. The young CEO knew Damian had "attacked" a fellow student as the secretary that called him stated. He doubted Damian actually attacked anyone, otherwise the police would be here to arrest the youngest Wayne for murder. Tim hadn't bothered to try to pull up security feed of the school, he memorized the floor plan (although he hoped this meeting would not escalate into something that needed escape plans).

He walked into the reception room for the headmaster’s office and was met with what he assumed to be the secretary he briefly spoke to on the phone.

"Oh!" She looked up in surprise as he entered, though he barely spared her a glance as he continued walking into the office, "Yes- uh- right that way-um, Mr. Wayne" she hurriedly added to give the illusion that she wouldn't just let the young man enter.

Tim was met with a sight he didn't think he'll ever forget. Dick might have seen some humor in it, but Tim was much too tired to try to play nice. He wasn't here to please, he was here to get in and out and leave. And maybe find out what had caused his younger brother to lash out. Tim was well aware that the youngest Wayne had learned a deal of self-control while he had worked with Dick and Bruce. Enough self-control that Tim knew there had to be a reason for him harming someone.

Before him sat the great Damian Wayne, heir to the demon, hunched in on himself. The younger was obviously expecting his father to walk in, but Bruce had been suddenly called to the Watchtower a little over an hour ago. Sitting as far away as his chair would allow, was another boy that appeared around Damian's age with a swelling cheek that he held ice to. It appeared someone had slapped the kid, most likely by Damian, if the glare had anything to go by (though it had nothing on the infamous Batglare, or ever Damian's glare- it was quiet sad really). Next to him could only be the mother of the young man, as she sat with a hand on his shoulder where she rubbed it soothingly. The woman was middle aged in a high-end dress and shoes, her bottle blonde hair pushed out of her face by a pair of $2000 sunglasses. Tim would know, Bruce owned a similar pair. The woman whipped her head around to look at Tim as he entered the room, at first she glared but the expression quickly melted into an expression of confusion as she took in the young man (boy really- he was still a minor) standing before her.

Tim turned his cold blue eyes on the headmaster. She looked up with a stern expression at the opening of the door, but it melted into one of confusion- similar to the other woman's.

"Mr. uh- Drake?" she asked as the dark haired man (teenager) closed the door behind him. Tim smiled as he saw Damian look up in surprise as he took a seat next to the younger boy. He adjusted his suit jacket as he sat and crossed his legs. Tim knew he could create an atmosphere about him- he knew he could intimidate both in an expensive business suit and in a cape and cowl.

"Drake-Wayne," he coolly corrected, not wanting to become too ice cold with his voice yet. He needed to know what the other boy had done before jumping to any false conclusions.

"And, Mr. Drake-Wayne, you are present to represent Mr. Wayne?" she asked, confusion still clouding her voice as she looked the young man over. She was aware that he was a minor, she remembered hearing about the Wayne company being transferred to some minor only a few months ago.

"Of sorts," Tim coolly replied, he glanced quickly at his younger brother. Taking in the look of surprise in Damian's eyes, although the rest of his features were schooled into a look of indifference and boredom. Tim also noted the other boy and his mother looking at him in surprise and something that might have been disgust.

"Bruce is currently unavailable and I am Damian's next of kin," he replied, holding eye contact with the headmistress as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes, however, you are a minor yourself and-" she began to argue. Tim had heard plenty of this in the past few months, however most people that questioned his age didn't have the mentally capacity to go head to head against his, especially someone unprepared such as this woman.

"Headmistress," he cut across cleanly, his eyes losing some of their warmth, "The matter of my age is not a problem. I am an emancipated minor and the CEO of one of the largest companies in the world. So please, do not disrespect me," Tim concluded in a cutting voice. He had tensed forward in his chair, simply to bring him closer to the woman he was speaking to (intimidation of course), but relaxed at the end- and easy and intimidating posture juxtaposition to his tone of voice.

"I-uh" the woman stuttered out, taken aback by Tim's directness and displeased tone. She couldn't really be blamed for being surprised by the presence the teenager had.

"Now, please, can we proceed into what this meeting is about. I have a company to return to," the dark haired teenager cut across the headmistress once more. The young man could see the slight tick of her forehead and her eye twitch and narrow. She seemed upset by him interrupting her stuttering. How cute.

"Yes, you are here regarding Mr. Wayne's possible suspension over attacking Mr. Blake," the older woman began, opting to repress her anger, knowing it was best not to upset a man (or teenager) in Tim's position of power and influence. Tim barely suppressed an eye roll over what the woman referred to an 'attack' as. This was a love tap, a caress even, in Damian's book.

"Under what circumstances did Damian 'attack' Mr. Blake?" Tim asked coolly. The whole room could hear the emphasized sarcasm the young man put around the work 'attack'. Ms Blake stirred in her chair, sitting up with a glare, not appreciating Tim's dismissal of her son's injury. She looked at the headmistress in slight outrage.

"The incident happened in the locker room after their Physical Education course," the headmistress replied crisply, eye narrowing at Tim's dismissal, "And I can assure you, Mr. Wayne-Drake, this is a serious offense." And here it was, Tim realized. They assumed because of his age that they would be able to dismiss him and gloss over this all together. They believed he would simply take their word and accept Damian's punishment. They seemed to forget that the teenager that sat before them was not only the CEO of Wayne Industries, making him one of the most powerful teenagers in the world, and one that was used to intimidation games. They also seemed to forget that although he was adopted, he was still Damian's older brother, protective instincts still applied to the demon brat.

"Damian?" the young CEO asked his younger brother quietly. Turning slightly in his chair to put his back to two Blakes so that Damian wouldn't see them. Blue eyes met blue eyes as Damian looked up from where he was glancing around the room nervously (he knew father would not be pleased with this meeting, but Drake might just be far worse).

"-Tt-" Damian began, pushing out an air of confidence, "He deserved what came to him. That’s hardly an injury to cry over." Damian did not understand why his reply was met with such outrage from Ms. Blake. Really she should be embarrassed by her son's patheticness.

"Damian," Tim said with an edge, voice stern, ignoring the spluttering woman behind him before her noise became too much.

"Now wait! NO! He attacked my son! He-" she began, arms flailing in the air. The cling of her bracelets vaguely irritating Tim.

"I assure you, Ms Blake, had Damian attacked your son, he would have gone for several pressure point- not a simple slap across the face. Being the heir to one of the largest companies in the world, he has grown up being defensively trained," Tim began, cold eyes glaring at the older woman, she did little to hide her look of outrage and slight fear as she glanced between the two dark haired males between her. "Now, Damian, can you please tell me what happened," he clearly stated, turning his body once again to face his younger brother.

Damian squirmed a little under his brother's watchful gaze. The younger boy was not comfortable in a setting such as this where he couldn't physically attack anyone. He laced his fingers together to stop from striking something or someone.

"Sean believed it would be entertaining to steal my uniform clothing and my clothing for gym while I showered. He then proceeded to pass the clothing around to the fellow students and attempt to insult me in the childish way of his. The exact words I believe were 'faggot' and 'Damian small dick' among other phrases. He invaded my personal space and told the students to drop my clothing in the toilet, so I backhanded him," Damian concluded with little emotion throughout his whole retelling.

"Sean would never!" the bottle blonde mother began in a scandalized tone, glaring daggers at Damian for having accused her son of such things.

"Now Mr. Wayne!" the headmistress began at the same time, speaking over the scandalized mother, "I understand that Mr. Blake antagonized you, however you took physical actions against him which were uncalled for. Both you and Mr. Blake will be punished according to the rules you broke. Mr. Blake with antagonizing a student and Mr. Wayne with physically assaulting a student. Mr. Wayne since assault is a crime, the school sees fit that you will be suspended for at least two days if not more. Mr. Blake will be given a week of detentions. And that’s the end of it. Yes?" The older woman began with finality, looking at the four people before.

Tim had bowed his head at the end of Damian's speech. No one but Damian had noticed the minute change as his back and neck tensed. The smaller raven harried boy could see the way his older brother’s hands were folded lightly in his lap, but he could also see the clench of his jaw even though most of his face was covered by his long dark hair. The youngest Wayne expected the worst from his older brother, he expected the small friendship of sorts that had somewhat formed (if not killing each other every second they got counted as friendship) to completely disintegrate after this. What he did not expect was Timothy's reaction.

Tim looked up slowly, face blank but blue eyes blazing with fury.

"Are you finished?" he asked sharply, a bite to his voice that made most of the audience in the room cringe- Damian's eyes widened slightly before he ducked his head in shame.

"Excuse you?" Ms Blake barked at him, scandalized once more. The Headmistress sat in stunned silence as she took in the teenager before her.

"Are. You. Finished." the raven haired man articulately clearly, no question in his tone, but he glared at the headmistress before him until she slowly opened her mouth.

"Yes, I do not-" she began, angry at the tone of voice the teenager used. She was an esteemed woman, not to be disrespected by some brat.

"That will be all then," the teenager stood swiftly, hands adjusting his suit jacket as he stood. Tim turned to his younger brother, "Damian, do you have all your belongings?" he asked, gaining the attention of his younger brother. The boy looked at him with wide eyes before nodding quickly. If Drake was pulling him out of school, this could not be good. Drake would surely be calling his father soon. Tim gestured to the door, which Damian took as a signal to leave. Tim was close behind him.

As Tim followed his younger brother's slumped shoulders, he threw coldly over his shoulder, "Our lawyers will be in touch," and was almost to the doorway before the head of the school called once more.

"Excuse me? Mr. Drake-Wayne!?" She said full of shock. Tim stood in the doorway and turned cold eyes meeting the older woman's fury filled ones.

"Yes?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. He could see out of the corner of his eye Damian fidget, not knowing if he should continue out the school or stay with his older brother. Tim glanced at Damian, his eyes softening as he gestured for him to stay put outside the office.

"Lawyers!?!" Ms Blake screeched, standing up to glare at him as Tim turned fully to face the office. "You should be thankful that we aren't pressing charges at that brat! Wayne's kid or not!" she fumed. Jabbing angrily at Damian's form- which did nothing to calm Tim's anger.

"I will make this very clear for you all," Tim bit out, snarl on his face. He could feel himself slip into the cold hearted CEO persona that he only reserved for other business heads. "I will be pressing charges against Mr. Blake for sexually harassing my younger brother, unless he is given the punishment that this school sees fit for not only sexual harassment, but bullying. My family pays a good deal for Damian to get a good education in a safe environment. This school has failed and Damian will be pulled out effective immediately. Do I make myself clear." He finished, jaw snapping shut and glare in his eyes. He saw the headmistress swallow nervously and could see a drop of sweat fall down Sean's temple as well as the slight shake to his hands and his mother’s hands. He noticed Ms Blake's eyes grow wide before she opened her mouth again.

"Now look here," she stammered out as she rung her hands together nervously.

Tim turned on his heel with a final, "My lawyers will be in touch" before putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and guiding them out of the building. Damian didn't dare look up at Timothy's face, instead keeping his gaze on his shoes. The older boy was sure to yell at him and bring father in as well.

Damian let himself be guided out the front doors of the school and to the parking lot near the front. He glanced up and saw Tim's red sports car, meaning the older had come here from work, meaning Damian had interrupted. Which both Timothy and Father would not be happy about either.

"Damian?" the older boy asked softly as the neared the car. Damian refused to lift his head, even as they stopped next to the passenger’s door of the car. Damian didn't dare make a move to get in yet. He knew he should face his older brother like a man, but he just couldn't. He didn’t want to think about how he had gotten kicked out of school or even really about what Sean had said to him. He didn't want to hear Timothy's lecture and disappointment and anger. He just wanted it to go away.

When Tim got no response from his younger brother, he worried his bottom lip a little before crouching down in front of him, minding his suit pants as Alfred would not appreciate any dirt stains.

"Damian?" he asked again, but the younger boy stubbornly pushed his chin to his chest to avoid looking at his brother. Tim reached in front of him and gently pulled Damian's chin, surprised that the boy didn't resist and didn't try to attack him for touching him.

"You alright?" he asked again quietly, trying to keep his voice gentle as possible. The Drake-Wayne wished that a certain acrobat was in town to comfort and speak with the youngest Wayne, Tim was by far the worst in the family, besides Jason of course.

Damian nodded slightly before closing his eyes. Still waiting for Timothy to start yelling or to bring up Father. The older boy did neither and simply stood up.

"Come on," he said softly, squeezing Damian's shoulder and going around to the driver's side of the car.

After a few minutes of silence in the red sports car, Damian finally fidgeted-something that Tim easily picked up on- and then turned to face the older boy.

"You are not returning to work? Does my punishment await at the manor?" the smaller boy asked, looking at his older brother's profile.

"What are you talking about, Damian?" Tim asked softly, turning to face his younger brother at a stop light. He could see the way Damian was sitting defensively, hands loose but ready for anything and his back arched slightly. But he could also see the fear in the younger's eyes that he tried to cover with anger.

"Dami," he began quietly, reaching over to place a hand on the boy's thigh in hopes of calming him down, "You are not being punished. You did nothing wrong, you understand that?" Tim continued, worry etched on his face that his brother would think he acted in the wrong in this situation.

"But I broke Father's rules, I attacked someone while I was a civilian," Damian said, moving away from the hand on his thigh and pressing himself against the door. He didn't want to take false comfort that would just turn into a lecture when they arrived at the manor.

"Damian-" Tim began once again, but was cut off when he had to drive and could no longer look at his brother. After a few minutes of tense silence, when Tim wished he could comfort his brother but not wanting to do so when he couldn't fully see his physical reaction, they duo arrived in front of Wayne manor.

Once the older boy shifted the car into park, Damian tensed his whole body- waiting for both physical and verbal punishment. Neither came.

"Damian, please look at me," Tim said softly, turning to face his brother fully. He shifted forward so that his side was to the back of the car seat, his hands resting on the console between the two seats. Damian finally tuned and was surprised to see the softness in Timothy's usual cold eyes. His brother typically only reserved that softness for Dick or Jason when they were injured. Never him.

"You did not attack that boy, first of all," Tim began with a small smile, "You caused him no lasting harm whatsoever and his cheek will be healed within the week. Second of all, when your father sent you to school, he never intended to put you in a situation such as one when you had to physically do something to stop people. What that boy did to you was cruel and wrong, you did not deserve that treatment.  From what you described, you held in your anger and stopped yourself from doing anything until it became necessary. You did nothing wrong, Damian. Okay?" He finished softly, his soft blue eyes looking intently into Damian's terrified ones.

"Okay," he replied softly, defeat in his voice. He knew this would not be the end of it, Father was bound to find out, and would not be pleased. He slumped his shoulders and exited the car. His older brother followed closely behind him as they entered the manor.

"Come on, let’s see if we can find some of Alfred's cookies," Tim quietly said, steering his brother towards the kitchen. In gripping his shoulders, the older boy was made aware the tense line they formed. He looked down at Damian's downcast face and closed expression.  The young detective was surprised about the boy's attitude and he knew something wasn't right.

Upon entering the kitchen, Damian stopped right in front of the doorway forcing Tim to go around him and find a container of cookies in the refrigerator. Setting the plate on the counter, Tim turned only to find Damian stock still where he had been before.

"Damian?" he questioned again, blue eyes fixed on the still downcast face.

"I was under the impression that Pennyworth's cookies are for post patrol," the boy ground out only increasing Tim's confusion.

"Well you've had a pretty bad day, exceptions can be made," he tried with an easy smile, bringing a few cookies over to the younger boy. When he offered them in front of the boy, they were promptly slapped out of his hand and sent across the floor in crumbles.

"Damian!" Tim exclaimed, shocked at the boy's aggressiveness, reminded of the first few months of Damian entering into their lives.

"I deserve no reward, Drake," the younger all but shouted with a glare in his boy eyes aimed up at his older brother. Tim knew Damian could do a good job of controlling his body from showing any tells, but the boy had never picked up on guarding his eyes. His eyes which spoke his anger that seemed to be pointed inward and it showed his defeat. It all clicked together in Tim's mind in one sad conclusion.

"Dami," he said softly as he crouched before the younger boy and pulled him into a hug. He felt the younger stiffen (somehow more) in his arms at the touch.

"Unhand me, Drake," he ground out but he made no move to pull away and his voice betrayed him with a slight trimmer that only a trained bat could pick up. So Tim of course noticed it.

The older raven haired boy stayed where he was for a few more minutes before slowly standing out of his crouch but keeping his arms around the smaller boy. When he began to take his hands off his younger brother's shoulders, Damian made a small noise before surging forward and snaking his hands under Tim's suit jacket and around his waist. The younger boy mashed his face into Tim's hard stomach and connected his hands behind the older's back. Tim looked down in surprise before wrapping his arms around the boys head and shoulders and threading his hand through the younger's hair.

"Come on, Damian," Tim spoke softly after a few moments in the embrace. He unwrapped his hands from the boy's head, but left one hand tangled in his hair. Damian leaned into the touch for a few seconds more before pulling back altogether and standing hunched and looking at his shoes.

"Why don't you get changed into something more comfortable?" Tim asked quietly, "I'm sure there's something on TV," and with that he gently guided the smaller boy out of the kitchen. The youngest Wayne nodded his head before briskly walking up the hallway and towards where his room was.

Damian could feel his face heat up with embarrassment as he walked away from his older brother. He felt his fists curl, but he also knew that his eyes weren't stinging from embarrassment, no he felt pricks at his eyes at the thought of being alone in this house. Pennyworth had to tend to matters with Grayson and Damian knew he would be home this afternoon before dark, but that was a long time to think. Damian wasn't much of a fan of the TV, he only watched it for more informative shows, he just didn't understand how his oldest brother could tolerate the celebrity gossip channels.

Scrubbing his eyes to make sure nothing remotely close to tears where in or around them, Damian made quick work of his school uniform. He quickly changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t shirt before sitting heavily on his bed. After a few moments of doing nothing, the raven haired boy leaned back and sprawled out across the covers of the bed, legs dangling off the end as he just stared up at the ceiling.

"Damian?" came a confused voice from the doorway after a few minutes. Damian jumped up in fear at who was quiet enough to sneak up on him and found Tim standing in the doorway. He was wearing loose black sweatpants and a fitted tank top, a huge change to his pressed business suit from earlier.

Damian flopped back onto the bed and forced the coldest tone he could muster to reply with, "You are not returning to work, Drake? How unprofessional," and he knew being an asshole was the best way to get Timothy to leave him alone, but at the same time he wanted to know what the older was doing there. He should be returning to work, not checking on Damian.

"Ya well, some rules are meant to be broken," came his easy reply as he walked forward into the room and came to stand at the end of Damian's bed. The older's legs brushed Damian's as he leaned forward slightly to get a better view of his younger brother.

"Come on, I made some popcorn and I've got Spider-Man in," the older boy continued when it became apparent Damian wasn't going to respond. Damian shrugged minutely and didn't even take his eyes off the ceiling where he had been glaring for the past few minutes.

With an eye roll, Tim leaned down more and grabbed the smaller boy around the waist before haling him over his shoulder. He swiftly turned on his heel, allowing Damian no time to react, and entered the hallway.

"DRAKE! Unhand me or I will stab you!" he bellowed while squirming, however he didn't kick at Tim's stomach and chest, which the older boy took as a victory. Finally after a bit of wiggling around in Tim's grip, Damian settled for wrapping his legs around Tim's firm waist and pushing his head into the older's shoulder. He wouldn't dare look anyone in the eye or anywhere close to the eye in this position. Drake would never let him live this down. It was nice though, Damian realized as he wrapped his arms around Tim's neck. It was nice to be held like this. Dick was horribly affectionate and since his absence Damian hadn't even realized what he missed and craved.

Tim paused as Damian wrapped around him and made no further attempts at getting down, but the larger boy was quick to wrap and arm around Damian's lower back and use his other hand to card through Damian's dark hair. He quietly made his way to the miniature theater room all the while glancing down at the boy in his arms.

Upon entering the darkened room, Tim made the decision to just plop down onto one of the plush seats. He assumed Damian would come to his senses soon and scramble off of him, he also prepared himself for some form of stabbing as Damian was likely to blame Tim for the entire ordeal in his embarrassment.

Tim watched the movie play out but was focused more on the smaller boy in his arms then in the movie. He was acutely aware that the boy hadn’t stopped clinging to Tim since they sat down and had also noticed that his face hadn’t lifted from where it was pressed into Tim’s neck. Tim absently ran his hand up and down Damian’s back or scratched his head.

When the credits had finished rolling, Tim shifted and slowly wormed his arms between himself and Damian. The younger boy clung tighter at first when he realized what was happening but accepted defeat quickly and slumped back.

“Damian?” Tim began softly, cupping Damian’s chin and gently pushing it up so that blue eyes met blue eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Tim saw that the younger boy tried to glare at first but it quickly crumbled to something much more innocent and terrified. He quickly shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Damian, it will be good to talk about it,” Tim quietly continued, the look of concern in his eyes intensifying as Damian had no response.

“Please, Timothy, not right now,” he finally mumbled, body slumping down further. Tim took in the boy’s defeated posture and gently smiled although Damian couldn’t tell with his shut eyes.

“Alright,” Tim replied softly, pulling Damian down against his chest once more.

 


End file.
